


smut (again).

by RaspberryDawn



Category: Smosh
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDawn/pseuds/RaspberryDawn
Summary: Noah takes some pain medicine for a particularly bad headache. It just also happens to sort of lowers his inhibitions... something his boyfriend Shayne takes note of, and seeks out his consent to mess around in the future while he's under a drug altered state.





	smut (again).

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas from this acc basically I've never wrote this much before, like, ever, within the same time period
> 
> Anyway this is just sex with a thin plot. Though it's consensual it could possibly read as dubious depending on your personal morals about it. enjoy, or whatever, thanks

“I have such a bad headache.” 

The quiet comment concerned Shayne. His boyfriend really wasn’t one to complain often, so looking over at the brunette who was rubbing his eyes tugged at his heartstrings a bit.

“It’s halfway through the day, but if I have to keep looking at this television I’m going to throw up.” 

Shayne set his laptop aside so he could reach over to him. There was the playstation controller on Noah’s knees precariously perched close to falling, and he grabbed it to set it on the coffee table first before grabbing his shoulder in comfort.

It was supposed to be a relaxing day. They didn’t have to go to the office for the first time in quite a while, and they had planned on chilling out together. Both of them had slept in a bit, had breakfast, watched two episodes even of a show they wanted to catch up on… they even had ordered lunch right to the door.

Now after eating and playing around almost an hour, a pain was radiating behind his eyes. He had ignored it when it started out just as a sting, and now it had already taken over the rest of his head. Shayne scooted over closer to him, and Noah titled his head to rest on the blond’s hand.

“Is it eye strain?”

“It’s something. I’m gonna go take these contacts out.”

He pulled away so he could get off the couch, his fingers massaging his own temple. Once he was in the bathroom he didn’t fuss around with taking out the contacts, the pain pulsing by now. Leaning over, he rested his elbows on the countertop, putting his head in both of his hands.

Shayne wasn’t that far behind him when he didn’t return. Noah didn’t flinch or move at all when he felt an arm around his shoulder. The bit of comfort was actually welcome.

“Is it really that bad?”

“It feels like my eyes are getting stabbed from the inside.”

There was a solution brewing in Shayne’s mind, but he was holding back suggesting anything. Even with the description of pain, he was unsure if it was the right thing.

Then again…. His boyfriend was in pain. 

If there were anything he could do to alleviate that, then he definitely wanted to. In the cabinet behind the bathroom mirror he knew he still had painkillers from having oral surgery a while back. When he was able to, he toughed out the pain, leaving four or five tablets in the bottle when it was all said and done.

Was it that much of a moral question though? The purpose of pain medication after all was to eliminate pain, and Noah was surely in it. He pulled himself close to the twenty year old, a hand stroking his hair absentmindedly. It was just something for gentle comfort as he finally spoke up to suggest it.

“I have some of that pain medicine from last year. If it’s that bad, did you want to try one?”

Noah recoiled a bit, pulling away from the counter. He turned in toward Shayne, pulling himself into his boyfriend’s arms. His fingers curling into the dark blue shirt, he spoke softly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“What? What do you have?”

“It’s vicodin or something I think…”

The corners of Noah’s lips curled downward, and before he outright rejected the idea he actually thought about it. It wasn’t frivolous or anything, after all. He legitimately was feeling in pain, and a painkiller would help get rid of that.

Shayne wouldn't offer to drug his boyfriend needlessly, after all. Seeing him in that sort of pain just bothered him as well.

Noah succumbed to eventually just nodding. It felt so strange to feel almost helpless. He liked being independent. Feeling out of his own senses didn't really appeal to him. 

The blond ended up returning to him after what seemed like an excruciatingly long few minutes, with a white pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Noah sheepishly accepted the pill and took it, swallowing the large lump with just a little difficulty. They ended up walking back to the couch together after he took it.

He wasn't the overly needy sort of person. All he wanted was to huddle against Shayne's side, though. He tried not to feel too miserable for himself, but that seemed to prove very difficult. It was almost like he felt bad for feeling bad. He curled his side against and into the hard, muscular body beside him, and he let out the softest of sighs.

Shayne just wrapped an arm around him, trying to comfort him. With his other hand he just browsed around on his cellphone, reading things to try and not bother Noah.

It was barely a half an hour before Noah couldn't even tell if he was still in pain or not. When he squinted his eyes, he let out a small murmur. He tilted his head back against Shayne's chest.

Noah couldn't really describe the way that he was feeling. It felt pretty nice -- his body felt weightless, his senses dulled. He was aware of every single time his chest heaved as he exhaled, and yet, he just felt nice.

Every fiber of his being knew still that he wasn't the clingy type, but he found himself instead crawling on to Shayne's lap rather than just being propped against it. He wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, and one hand trailed down and rested at his chest.

He felt so nice and warm. No pain whatsoever.

Shayne looked at him curiously, chuckling just lightly.

"Was that a bit much? Do you need to go lay down?"

"I'm fine. I feel great."

It felt a bit hard to speak, but at the same time, it was like he couldn't stop himself from doing so.

"The only way I want to lay down is if you're on top of me."

His boyfriend's eyes flickered wider for just a moment, surprised. The only reaction that elicited from Noah was a smile.

"I feel so good… I'm just imagining you helping me feel better."

He took a hold of one of Shayne's hands. The blond had taken to supporting him in his lap, but Noah moved his hand back down to clasp his fingers down and made Shayne grope him lightly.

The action had him struck stupid for a moment. All he could do was give an anxious little laugh, and he kissed the side of Noah's head. He knew that he couldn't just let Noah do or say anything he wanted, because frankly, it was obvious this was all coming from someone who was, well, high -- inebriated to the point they couldn't consent about it. 

"I appreciate the thought, but really, you should lay down."

Instead of letting it be a further discussion, he just decided to take action and just pick Noah up to move him to the bedroom. The grab made Noah laugh, so he went ahead and buried his face in Shayne's neck. Even when Shayne dropped him off in the bedroom, he didn't realize the other's intention was to just leave him.

He tiredly tried to keep a hold on him, smiling at his boyfriend who had leaned over slightly to let him down on the bed. When his hands finally were detached from Shayne for him, he gave a small sigh.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?"

His speech was so mumbled, with just the softest whine to accompany it. Shayne cleared his throat, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss. Leaning over a helpless Noah gave him a tinge of feeling power, the way that it would be so easy to dominate the younger man…

Noah even moaned into the kiss, so out of it that he was trailing a hand down his own chest to rest on his hip. It wasn't even that the medicine had made him suddenly feel this way, but it sure dulled his inhibitions to close to nothing.

Shayne was laughing a bit awkwardly when he pulled out of the kiss, standing back up. Even if he wanted to keep seeing what his boyfriend was going to do, he felt he had to avert his gaze.

"Had no idea you were feeling so uh… frisky."

The brunet slid his other hand across his own face, rubbing at his eyes, askewing his glasses.

"I just really feel good."

"I'm just going to… yeah. Just get some sleep. Okay?"

He walked away even though he heard another sigh. His face felt so red -- it was about time for a cold shower, he figured.

\--------------------

Even a few days later, he couldn't get his mind off the way Noah had acted. He was usually so much shyer than that, so quiet about vocalizing his own desires -- especially sexually.

When they were hanging out at his place again, he decided to bring it up, wondering if Noah even would remember it. It seemed that he did, and that it made his face even more reddened than his had been.

He apologized, even, reiterating that he just remembered feeling so weightless and wanting. Though, he had appreciated Shayne hadn't pushed it, he asked what would happen if he maybe took a pill again, saw if he felt 'frisky' again -- as Shayne had said -- and if he said it was okay beforehand and didn't change his mind…

It was a conversation that they both had a hard time looking one another in the eyes for. 

Shayne asked if it really would be alright, his heart beating faster than it ever had in his life. The idea itself turned him on, since he couldn't really imagine a downside either. Noah had almost repeatedly tried to reach out and touch his thigh, to assure him of what he was suggesting, but he fell to resting it on Shayne's knee instead.

It was probably the weirdest thing he'd ever been asked, Noah summarized. But he trusted Shayne to stop if he said to, and he was just so curious what he would do if he had his full blessing...

\--------------------

Shayne had wasted no time the moment Noah had kissed him first. Once inebriated, he eventually had started thinking how to enact initiating seducing him, but Shayne had pushed him down against the bed and stripped him before he could even speak. He found it so easy to get turned on, and it was no time at all before he was on his back.

It escalated so quick.

Noah’s hard cock rested against his own stomach, and he was arching his back and spreading his legs a bit as he felt the rough, thick finger inside of him.

Well - his back would be arching up, he felt as if it was a bit, but his movements were much less noticeable than he thought. Every time he inhaled, he exhaled with a soft and short moan.

It was so hot inside of him and he received it so well that Shayne slid a second digit past the tight ring of muscles. He couldn’t even feel the grease on his older lover’s fingers, but then again, his mind was so blank. The only thing Noah did feel was a bit like a whore laying out and panting for him.

“You're really enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

His lips spread into a wide smile, his still closed eyes making his face look elated yet half in a dream-like state. He gave a heartier moan as affirmation that he was enjoying it. All that he could really feel was the sensation from his hard, pulsing member, and the experienced fingers sliding and pumping in and out of him.

Shayne continued to speak to him, partly in disbelief - yet a good sort of disbelief - that this turned his boyfriend on.

“You look so out of it, it’s hard to believe you’re feeling it..."

'Just wait until you’re feeling my cock in you', he thought to himself. If anything could shock Noah back to reality a bit, he felt it would be his thick cock ramming into the thin boy.

He was spreading the brunet open with his fingers, and he decided to lean in to kiss him chastely. The kiss grew heavier once Shayne felt the small thin body beneath him jolt just the slightest, since he now knew he had brushed against just where it took to make Noah squirm needily.

When he added in the third finger, he made sure his middle digit was hooked just slightly so he could keep brushing and massaging Noah’s prostate. It made him smirk to himself the way the boy kept tightening around him, clearly enjoying it. There were small whimpers that seemed to come from the back of his throat, and they kept stretching out in length the more pleasurable Noah felt.

And, Shayne wondered, if he kept massaging and applying stimulation to it while he fingerfucked him, if he could get Noah to cum before touching his dick yet.

A good sign was that Noah basically mewled out into the kiss beneath him.

“God!” He quickly exclaimed, laughing under his breath. “You’re really loving this.” Shayne moved his hand faster, his boyfriend rolling his head to the side of the pillow. His breathing was labored, his chest heaving up and down. 

“I can do anything-” -he pulled his fingers out just to slam them in harder, eliciting an open mouth moan- “-that I want, and you love it. You’re this hot from getting finger fucked, and you don’t care what I do to you. I could just leave, even.”

The build up that Noah was feeling was deep in his pelvis, his entire groin aching in pleasure. He knew what Shayne had said was true about right now, Shayne could do anything to him. 

“No, please more.”

At this moment he was yearning and craving to feel what else his boyfriend was offering, but it had been so hard to formulate the words to beg or to even ask.

Shayne was finding it incredible how tight Noah still felt, with the fact the brunette’s body was so relaxed right now. Noah was involuntarily rolling his hips as he felt the pressure of his upcoming orgasm grow. It had been awhile since he felt this intense. His body felt like it was on auto-pilot, going crazy, bucking against Shayne and feeling desperate. It wasn’t fair - he wanted cock, he wanted to cum.

Shayne whispered directly in his ear, biting gently on the lobe again.

“I’m not even touching your dick, and you’re like a cat in heat. Nothing would stop me from fucking you all day, coating and filling you with cum…. Like a slut with his legs spread out for any guy to shove his cock in.”

There was only one dick that Noah wanted and they both knew it, but the brief fantasy gripped him.

It made his face turn bright red. Shayne was so nice, he’d never do it… but Noah could still fantasize. He could imagine Shayne was going to fuck him first, wildly as a display of who he belonged to, only to pass him off. Noah would be used by any amount of faceless, nameless guys. He’d be abused and tested to his limits as his whore body was treated as a toy.

When he imagined how it would feel to be held by Shayne and fucked by him while another hard cock was pounding in rhythm inside him, yet another fucking his throat… well, with Shayne still actually finger fucking him, he felt his tense body give out in an absolutely shattering orgasm.

His lips were muttering ‘oh God’, his hip bucking as he shot a stream of cum on both his own and his boyfriend’s stomach and chest. It was better even than what he had been expecting, the lower half of his body melting under the feeling of Shayne’s fingers still stroking and fucking him. He held his legs wide open and let out loud, exasperated moans.

By the time Shayne had made sure he came every last drop, his bottom lip was wide open. The brunette was trying to breathe deeply again, rolling his head back. He placed his arm folded up by the side of his head. Everything just felt so incredible from the medication and the sex.

Shayne had delighted in watching him tremble on the bed. Noah gave a satisfactory moan as the fingers were taken out and he was left empty. His boyfriend pressed against his body, kissing his neck and jaw. Just for a moment he fluttered his eyelids closed, almost ready feeling as if he could sleep.

Everything felt so warm.

It was that moment when Shayne captured Noah’s lips with his own. He sucked lightly on his pink tongue that had been visible just a peek. It was just too damn easy to make him moan again. He was still hard, and he absentmindedly again grabbed the bottle of lube nearby to rub some on his cock.

Though he contemplated a condom for a moment, he threw the idea out. If he made a mess, the idea of taking care of Noah afterward turned him on just as much. There was also the simple fact that of course fucking his boyfriend raw was always, without question, a turn on....

Noah just laid there as Shayne contemplated briefly. After all, he felt tired and fucked out. His body slumped into Shayne’s arms, his throat feeling dry.

His mind was utterly blank. He tried to kiss Shayne back harder as he felt his legs pushed open and up. It was like a sudden jolt of small energy where he still couldn’t much move, but he wanted more - a needy moan begging Shayne left his lips. The feeling of emptiness he just had felt moments ago was replaced by the huge cock he loved sliding into him.

Immediately his breathing was labored again. He began to huff and moan with half-lidded eyes looking at Shayne. The look itself drove Shayne wild. It didn’t look like Noah fully grasped everything going on except for the most important event. Even then, the blond wondered how he must be feeling.

Time for Noah felt like it was just going so slow again while he relished the feeling. He briefly adjusted his torso off the bed before settling back down, ready to melt into the bedsheets.

And Shayne, well, he gripped tight to Noah’s skin. His nails dug in half-circle indents on his thighs, until he reached under to grab Noah’s ass and angle the seemingly weightless twenty year old to where he was buried inside to the hilt.

“Fuck! Take it all in like a whore. That’s right, you feel this thick cock?” Shayne spat out semi-aggressively. “Because I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.”

Noah nodded his head in fervor, his shoulders slumping into the bed as he noticed Shayne was no longer over him - instead, he was on his knees, pounding his dick into him while slamming Noah’s body against him at the same time. It felt alien to be so aggressive, but he just couldn't stop. He was loving it.

“I’m gonna cum in your little ass too, how do you like that?”

The implication had been he would pass out from sheer pleasure, yet at this point Noah felt he no longer cared. Actually, Shayne fucking him so rough he passed out seemed desirable. Especially when combined with the promise of leaving him coated and covered in cum. He couldn't manage to care right now even if Shayne were to keep using him as he was unconscious….

“It feels so good, Shayne, please…” This only encouraged the blond when he heard Noah mumble. “It’s so big, ah! Ah, please, fuck me… Use me...”

His mouth felt so dry, but he still gasped when he felt Shayne stop while fully inside him.

Shayne could feel Noah tremble underneath him, his hips shaking. The other was so weak he was having to hold him up himself, with no muscle in Noah’s body even able to contribute. 

He knew there was no retaliation possible, not that Noah would even want to. He slid out of the brunet, quickly flipping him stomach down on the bed without an effort at all. Shayne grabbed Noah’s arm for him, putting a pillow into it, so the spent young adult could grab and hold it. There was no reason to make him uncomfortable.

His forehead gleamed with sweat as the only sound to be heard was his dick pounding in and out of Noah from behind. He easily was able to pull him back and forth, not like it was difficult to do in the first place. Shayne was thrusting as hard as he could, biting down on his own bottom lip as he let one hand smack Noah’s rear end, his fingers gripping hard into the skin.

Noah was in entire awe at Shayne’s prowess. The blond was good and versatile that way - sometimes the most gentle lover on earth, but sometimes willing to indulge the harsher side. 

Honestly, though he had been concerned at first, he now fully realized what a turn on it was to fuck his intoxicated boyfriend. He literally had to hold the other up just how he wanted in order to fuck him right. All of the power was in his hands.

Noah was now barely able to mumble through his fuzzy thoughts.

In the morning he knew he’d feel raw, used up, and wouldn’t be able to sit right for hours. Hell, he’d probably feel that way after the pain medicine wore off tonight if he was still up. 

“Shayne, Shayne, Shayne…”

The chorus of his name just set Shayne’s passion on fire. Knowing he was the first, last, and only thing on Noah’s mind stroked his ego. He saw the way Noah was leaning into the pillow, a look of pure bliss on his face, and he was reaching his breaking point fucking the younger man.

“Noah, god, you’re so fucking tight…”

It felt too good in fact to pull out, and he found himself cursing in pleasure under his breath as he held Noah’s hips close to his body and came deep inside of him.

His own breath was heaving, his eyes shut tight. The feeling of fucking raw was one thing, but staying inside to completion was another story. It wasn’t until he pulled out of the tight hole and let go of Noah -- the brunette’s body slumping into the bed -- that he wondered if it had crossed a line. 

Noah was moaning too much still, holding on as tight as he could to the pillow. He buried his face into it as well, muffling his voice.

He felt a small dribble of semen as it rolled down his inner leg. In a way, it was like the final seal he had let Shayne do absolutely anything. Shayne leaned over him in fact, covering part of his body with his own, a hand gently rubbing his back. The older man was kissing his shoulder blades and up to the back of his neck and head, his breathing still heavy.

“You were so great, baby. Thank you.”

The dark haired man nodded his head in agreement.

“Thank you…”

“How do you feel?”

Shayne rested on top of him slightly, their bare skin connecting. His boyfriend beneath him gave a deep breath, busy cuddling into the bed. Everything felt so soft and he felt so incredibly warm. 

His pink lips softly spoke, mumbling and barely opening as he felt himself want to drift to sleep.

“The best.”


End file.
